Going To Bes De Long Night
by Red Lioness
Summary: Toki and Skwisgaar are not what they seem.  The concept of spellsingers is copyright Alan Dean Foster.  All Dethklok characters are copyright Brenden Small. 'M' for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

"The Scandis are actin' weird," Pickles announced.

"'The Scandis'?" Nathan echoed. "Is it too much work to call them Toki and Skwisgaar?"

"Or the guitarists," Charles offered. "And what do you mean by 'acting weird'?"

"'Scandis' is easier! I don't know; they're weird! They're all jumpy and shit! They're actually talkin' t' each other an' if you walk up t' 'em they stop an' stare at ya! Weird!"

"Hey, hey Nathan," Murderface muttered in a stage whisper. "Let'sh shtart doin' that to Picklesh, too. Then he'll think it'sh jusht him."

"I kin hear you, Murderface," Pickles growled.

"Uh . . in relation to the guitarists, I understand there have been a series of unsettling events all through . . . . uh . . Scandinavia," Charles offered.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" Nathan wondered.

"Not just Norway and Sweden, but Denmark and . . . uh. . . Finland as well," the manager continued.

"We don't have to actually talk about anything, we can just pretend and shtop when Picklesh comes up."

"I'm sittin' reight here."

"That's probably what has them spooked."

"What, just go 'pssst, psssst, pssssst' and then when we see him go 'Shhh! Here he comes!'?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm starin' reight at you guys."

"I'm sure the uh . . . 'Scandis' being nervous is . . . nothing to worry about."

"I don't think that'll work," Nathan declared.

"Why not?"

"I'm reight here!"

The door at the far end of the meeting chamber opened and Toki and Skwisgaar came through.

"There you two are. You haven't . . . .missed . . . . . . . . much . . . . ." Charles' words, normally halting and slow, staggered to a halt like a crippled drunk.

Two individuals were approaching the meeting table. They possessed the features normally associated with Skwisgaar Skwigelf and Toki Wartooth. Charles just wasn't sure they possessed the features normally associated with human beings.

The tall blond ghosted into the room in a gait that seemed to flow more than pace. Charles was half-tempted to check for roller skates. While he was handsome and pale like Skwisgaar, he just seemed so much more of both of those things that he appeared to glow against the dark background of Mordhaus.

He was clothed in soft grays that seemed somber even as certain threads caught the light in a glittering array. The seams flowed and twirled down his long frame in a way that should have left the fabric puckered and ugly but was just as flawless as the wearer.

Seldom used words like 'ethereal' and 'sublime' and 'gossamer' fought to the front of Charles's mind, but when he saw the delicately pointed ears holding back the pale platinum hair, the only word he thought was 'elf'.

The vision's eyes moved to his companion. Charles' eyes followed suit.

Whatever visions of supernatural grace the Skwisgaar-look alike conjured up, the Toki-creature quickly banished.

He didn't flow, he skulked. Bare-chested, his muscles gleamed dully in the light as though they had been oiled with something that smelled strongly of musk. A fur of some description was draped around his shoulders. Charles wasn't sure how, but it just gave the impression of having been ripped off of the original owner and tanned but never washed.

Strange runes were painted down his face and arms in blue paint, managing to be threatening and meaningless at the same time. Trousers that appeared to have simply been wrapped into shape and tied on with leather bindings clothed his legs, because apparently sewing was for people who didn't have any killing to do.

Pointed ears, these large and stubby, jutted out on either side of his head and almost overshadowed the two small tusks peeking out of the corners of his mouth.

Nathan was suddenly reminded of how funny Skwisgaar had considered the cave troll scene from The Fellowship of the Ring and how Toki had gotten pissed off for no discernable reason.

The gorgeous elf creature turned fully to the troll warrior.

"Dis ams dildos," he announced.

By all that was unholy, it was weird to hear Skwisgaar's voice coming out of that glowing countenance.

"It ams worse dan dildos," the troll returned in Toki's voice.

"What's ams worse dan dildos?" Skwisgaar asked, gesturing to the meeting table.

"Um . . . . . . butt-plug?" Toki offered.

He took hold of the meeting table with one hand and tossed it over his shoulder like an empty burger box. The heavy piece of furniture slammed into the stone floor and shattered. Charles knew for a fact that it took six burly Gears to move the thing and this . . . . . Toki had lifted it like it was nothing.

"I mean, why de fucks I's gots to runs back and fights for de Elf Queen because she wants to goes to dos de war with de Troll Kingdom?"

As he spoke, the elf held a hand over the stones now bared by the abscence of the meeting table. An intricate rune glowed briefly on the floor, then the stones shattered, spraying upwards.

"Den don'ts," Toki said, ignoring this. "De Troll King wantses me to fight, toos, but I ain't goings to dos it."

Two long boxes laid in the space uncovered by the broken stone. One was white wood with silver filigree growing over it in such an intricate pattern the box itself belonged in a museum somewhere. The other was blackened wood bound together with iron hinges and an actual human skull for a clasp.

Not for the first time did Pickles wonder what kind of name 'Wartooth' was, but it did suddenly occur to him that it did sound like the sort of name someone earned.

"Yous nots goings to fights? Den why's de fucks joo gettings joos duar?"

Skwisgaar held out his hand and the white box opened.

An instrument floated up and into the elf's grip.

It was sort of a guitar, in the same way that rusty scythes and surgeon's scalpels are both cutting tools. Twelve silver strings curled elegantly around spiral silver pegs. The graceful stretch of the neck and body looked more like it had been grown rather than made. The engineers at Gibson probably would have sold thier souls to get a hold of it. Just looking at it, you would imagine it would sound like an angel playing the flute.

"I can'ts lets joo wipe outs de Troll Kingdom 'cause I was de only ones smart enough to figure out how dildos dis is."

The black box slammed open and something flew at Toki as though it were attacking him.

"Watches it, troll-boy!"

The troll caught and held an instrument that was at the opposite end of the spectrum from Skwisgaar's. It definitely appeared to have been made and made by someone who said 'What if I have to kill someone while I'm playing? Putting down the instrument and picking up a weapon is way too much work.' The edges of the body were sharp and jagged, the twelve strings thick and looked perfect for garroting someone. The frets were human finger bones. The pegs were the canine teeth of a wolf-type creature that would have been the size of a horse. The only sound you could imagine it making was screaming obscenities.

"Skwisgaar. We ams de two most powerfuls spellsingers the Fairy Realms has every known. Joo t'inks we can'ts stops one littles war?"

Skwisgaar considered this, then started to smile. The elf turned to Charles, acknowledging his presence for the first time.

"We ams going to be backs late," he announced.

Without another word, the two guitarists teleported out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have come all this way simply to tell us you are a traitor?" The High Elf warrior purred.

"I am nots a traitor! I just gots more sense dan de rest of yous!" Skwisgaar growled.

In what universe was it fair that he had gotten so used to speaking the languages of man that he now stumbled over Elvish? He had an accent no matter what tongue he tried to speak!

"You don'ts even knows why you's goings to war! Dis am dildos!"

The Elf Queen, Lequevanna SilverHair, blinked large, lavender eyes at her nearest advisor.

"What is a dildo?" she asked in a voice like tinkling bells.

The advisor looked uncomfortable for a moment, but Skwisgaar stepped in to fill the void.

"If yous don'ts knows whats a dildo ams, no wonders you goes to war for no reasons!"

Queen Lequevanna only looked more confused.

"Hold your tongue, spellsinger!" General Jydda Aranwion spat. "You should be executed for daring use such vulgar language before a noble lady! To spout such ignorant drivel before the Queen while refusing to fight will earn you that punishment immediately!"

Skwisgaar tested the strength of the two warriors holding his arms and wondered why he hadn't taken Toki up on the offer to accompany him into the elven camp. Oh, because a troll spellsinger at his side would have gotten them both filled full of arrows immediately.

He looked longingly at his duar set before the Queen. If only he could get out a few chords . . .

"How do you live with yourself for being such a coward?" Jydda asked. "You must feel like a woman."

Skwisgaar instinctively bristled at what was, in elf society, the most degrading insult imaginable.

"General Aranwion!" A foot soldier stuck his head into the Royal tent. "A troll's been caught on the edge of camp!"

'Oh no,' Skwisgaar thought. 'Toki, you idiot!'

"You see?" Jydda sneered. "Troll kind encroaches on our very doorstep!"

"Dis camp is on de border wit' de troll lands," Skwisgaar pointed out. "Stands whats to reason joo finds some here."

"I've never actually seen a troll," Queen Lequevanna announced. "Bring it here so that I can see it."

"My Lady, you would not want to see such a beast in person," an advisor to her right told her gently, as one would speak to a very stupid child. "They are ugly and they smell terrible."

"Only when dey eats too much pickled herring," Skwisgaar muttered cryptically.

"I want to see one," Lequevanna repeated. "How can I say we go to war with trolls if I do not even know what they look like?"

"My lady is already being much too bold by simply coming to the war camp!" an advisor on her left stated. "My Lady is a _Queen_, not a King! She should be doing ladylike things!"

"Bring the troll!" Jydda ordered. "It will please the Queen's little whim. Surely as Royal warriors we can protect her from the beast."

The foot soldier nodded and left the tent.

'They won't even search him,' Skwisgaar thought miserably. 'He'll make his duar invisible or make it look like a club and they'll drag him in here. Toki's probably stupid enough to think killing off the Royal Court will stop the war. I've never seen him spellsing in person, but they say he could slay with one line of lyrics.'

When duar music started up outside of the tent, in the camp, Skwisgaar was glad Toki had the sense not to unleash Hell right in front of him.

Then he recognized the tune.

General Jydda actually started at the look of sheer horror that sleeted over the elven spellsinger's face.

"Skwisgaar? Is the troll spellsinger so deadly that it terrifies you?"

"Dat – dat song won'ts make a papercut," he wheezed.

Oh God, why had Toki picked _that song_? The Norwegian troll used to play it on his guitar when he first joined Dethklok because he knew it pissed Skwisgaar off. At least when the Swedish elf was chasing Toki screaming death threats and throwing things, the rhythm guitarist was _being acknowledged._

But . . . that was with a guitar.

With a duar to make the lyrics real . . .

"_Backstage we're having the time  
Of our lives until somebody say  
Forgive me if I seem out of line  
Then she whipped out her gun  
And tried to blow me away"_

"(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady!"

_A commotion began outside. It started with aggressive shouts, which quickly led to startled cries, then to outright screams. They sounded like . . . women's screams._

"So never judge a book by it's cover  
Or who you're going to love by your lover  
Love put me wise to her love in disguise  
She had the body of a venus  
Lord imagine my surprise!

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady!"

The tent's curtain-like door flew open and the same solider who had reported Toki's 'capture' collapsed on the ground, surrounded by blue spell-song.

"Pull yourself together!" General Jydda ordered. "Stop acting like a frightened . . . wo-man?"

The elf warrior let out a screech as his bones contorted, growing even more gracile and slender. His tortured voice suddenly shot up several octaves. Two prominent bulges grew on his chest, straining the fabric of his tunic.

The stricken elf sat up, all discomfort apparently gone, and stared at his chest.

"I have breasts!" he howled in a high, feminine voice. The foot soldier scrabbled at the front of his trousers. "I have breasts! That troll turned me into a – it's . . . it's still there."_  
_  
"_Baby let me follow you down  
Let me take a peek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me all night  
Baby let me follow you down  
Turn the other cheek dear  
Baby let me follow you down  
Do me, do me, do me, do me!"_

The mist of spell-song, apparently satisfied with its work on the foot soldier, began to creep along the ground, seeking other victims.

Chaos erupted in the Queen's tent as elf warriors fought to flee from the gender-bending mist. Skwisgaar tore himself free of the hand that held him and lunged for his duar, snatching up the instrument and quickly strumming the backup rhythm. The blue-tinged mist retreated and held itself at bay from the elf spellsinger.

General Jydda drew his sword and slashed open the back of the silk tent to flee into the woods.

Toki stepped through the doors of the tent, the guitar solo making the duar send out blue and pink sparkles into the mist.

"Tokis, you DILDO! Whats de fucks yous is _thinking_?" Skwisgaar shrieked over the song.

"Ooh what a funky lady  
She like it, like it, like it, like that,  
Ooh he was a lady

(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady  
(That, that) Dude looks like a lady"

_Toki continued._

_Skwisgaar felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around into the wide, innocent eyes of the elf queen._

"_Is that a troll?" she asked._

"_Uh. _Ja_," Skwisgaar answered. "Dat ams Toki Wartooth."_

_The spell-mist seemed to ignore her entirely. Lequevanna studied the troll spellsinger intently, particularly his bare, muscled chest._

"_He's not that ugly," she surmised._

"_He ams plenty stupids, though!" Skwisgaar snarled as the song came to an end. "Tokis, you dildo! What de hells yous thinksing? You coulds have hurts de Queen! Dat only makes things worse!"_

"_Dats songs wouldn'ts hurts a lady. She _already_ looks likes a lady," Toki declared. "I guesses we couldn'ts convinces her to stops de war now?"_

"_She don't gots a say in its," Skwisgaar muttered darkly._

"_Are you going to ravish me if I don't comply?" Lequevanna asked breathlessly._

"_What? No!" Toki squawked._

"_Oh. Why not?"_

_Toki stared at the elf women in stupefaction for a moment, then turned his attention back to Skwisgaar._

"_I tolds joo we should have gone to sees de Troll King first!"_

"_It not makes no difference if we only gets one side to backs down!" Skwisgaar snarled. "De other side wills still attacks. Even ifs de Troll King agrees, de elf generals still wants to fight!"_

"_I won't scream or anything," the Elf Queen offered._

_There was a pause as both spellsingers absolutely refused to acknowledge what they had just heard._

"_We can keeps dem from fighting by force for a whiles," Toki stated. "I's pretty sure most elves don'ts wants to gets their heads bashed in by troll clubs. We's just goes over de general's heads."_

"_De generals won'ts rest untils dey has _your_ heads if any ofs dem endeds up with tits!" Skwisgaar spat._

"_Or maybe you'll take turns . . . ?" Lequevanna suggested._

_There was another awkward pause._

"_Elf Queen needs to gets fucked _**bads**_," Toki growled._

"_Dat's is Queen Lequevanna Silverhair and she don't needs fucked by a troll!" Skwisgaar said hotly._

"_Skwisgaar, she ams playing with my tail," Toki announced._

_The elven spellsinger leaned over to look around his companion. Lequevanna had a hold of Toki's tufted tail and was stroking it thoughtfully. The appendage twitched and jerked as Toki tried to pull it out of the Queen's grasp._

"_If we hads de time, I woulds do her just so she's leaves me alone," the troll spellsinger snarled._

"_She ams never seeings a troll before," Skwisgaar sighed. "But we's don't—"_

_An arrow flew through a rend in the tent wall and buried itself in Toki's chest. Both troll and elf spellsinger regarded it silently._

"_Ow," Toki said._

_Skwisgaar spun and lifted his duar just in time to deflect an arrow aimed at his back._

"_We ams gots to bes getting outs of here!" the elf cried. "Does something!"_

"_Why mes? I is bleedings to death here!" Toki yelled. _

_Contrary to that statement, he yanked the arrow out of his chest as if it were nothing more than a thorn, drawing only a small amount of blood._

"_Trolls cans summons de wind and shits! Do dats! Gets us out of here!"_

"_So fuckings owes me for dis, Skwisgaar!" Toki growled, holding his fingers in a complicated pattern._

_A moment later, hurricane force winds ripped the Royal Tent apart and two figures disappeared into the sky._


	3. Chapter 3

"You sures abouts dis?"

"Skwisgaar, it ams fine," Toki sighed, leading the elf towards the troll encampment. "Joo ams withs me, nobodies attacks joo. Trolls ain't dats rude."

"What dat s'pposeds to mean?" Skwisgaar demanded.

An indistinct mutter was his only answer.

"Looks, can I stops fors de minute and knocks out a bow? I feels much better withs one. I remembers hows from rangers camp."

Without waiting for an answer, the elf drew a long dagger from his belt and hacked at a yew sapling.

"No! Leaves it!" Toki ordered. "You gots your duar and dats knife! Bes happy with dat!"

"It only takes a second," Skwisgaar protested.

"Looks, bows and arrows pisses trolls off! I don't sees why you wants one anyways; I don't gots a club!"

"Likes you couldn't uses dat duar likes an axe!" the elf sneered. "Why exactly trolls hates bows? Dey been hits with them too many times?"

"Bows ams weapons dat ams lackings in honor," Toki announced stiffly, as if repeating something he had heard many times before.

"'Lackings in honor'? What de fucks does dat mean?"

"It ams fancy way to say 'Stops being a pussy'," the troll growled. "You wantses to kill somebody, you gets rights up in deir face and letses dem know who's doings it."

"Likes I could kills a troll wit' de brutes force! You tooks an arrow rights above joos heart and shooks it off!" Skwisgaar pointed to the tiny red mark that should have been a mortal wound. "Why woulds anybody's try? Dat ams unlogical!"

"See? See? Elves ams cowards! Dey fights with arrows and poisons and traps! Likeses dats time whatses dat old Elf King invited de Goblin Generals to a feast and poisoned all de foods!"

"What's about dats time dat Troll Queen throwed a feast for de Fairy Court, den slaughtered dems all once dey was drunk?"

"Dats was totallys differents! She didn'ts poison de foods! Nobodies _hads_ to get too drunks to fight!"

"Dat ams stupid! Trolls ams stupid! Dis is why elves hates trolls, 'cause elves hates stupid!"

"And trolls hates elves 'cause dey is cowardly sneakings thieves who would _shoots deir own spellsinger __**in de back**__!_"

Skwisgaar lunged for Toki. The troll didn't flinch, but when his elf compatriot latched onto Toki's fu Manchu and _yanked_, he squealed like a girl. Skwisgaar kneed Toki hard in the stomach and was about to sneer something about the cowardice of elves when the troll backhanded him across the clearing.

Both spellsingers froze when Skwisgaar's duar clunked loudly against the ground. In a second, the elf had the instrument cradled in his arms, his long fingers dancing over the strings as he assured himself there wasn't any damage. At the light playing, the duar's magic powered up, surrounding Skwisgaar in a violet haze.

"Times out," the elf declared, slipping the strap over his head.

"Okays, times outs," Toki agreed, slipping his own duar off of his back.

The pair set about carefully placing their instruments out of harm's way. Skwisgaar's duar kept slipping off of the stone he set it against. Seeing this, Toki pulled off the fur wrap he wore and slung it over the stone.

"Here, puts it on here; dat way if it falls it ams on something soft."

"Goods t'inking."

They balanced their duars against the stone and reach other, the heads touching. Light, graceful and beautiful subtly touching raw, brutal, unrestrained strength. It was a reflection of their playing and what things they were capable of when they forgot they were troll and elf and both pretended to be men.

"Right. Times in," Skwisgaar declared and punched Toki in the kidney as hard as could.

"Littles elf bitch!" the troll growled.

Toki socked Skwisgaar in the gut, knocking the elf back across the clearing. The fair spellsinger wheezed and coughed, curling up in a ball around his stomach. Something that might have an attempt to rise turned into a listless flop. The elf gasped raggedly and curled up tighter.

"Skwisgaar?" Toki said uncertainly.

No answer, just more labored breathing.

"You okays?" Toki asked, drawing nearer. "I didn't hits joos dat hard . . ."

A pained groan rose from the mess of tangled blond hair and the elf rolled onto his knees, mostly by accident.

"Come ons, yous can gets up," the troll coaxed, rubbing Skwisgaar's shoulder.

Skwisgaar brought both fists up in a double-handed punch to Toki's groin.

As the troll folded up into his own private world of pain, the elf spellsinger staggered upright, still clutching his stomach.

"S-stupids troll . . ." he wheezed, then stomped on Toki's tail as hard as he could.

The troll let out a deep, brutal snarl that reached into Skwisgaar's hindbrain and flipped all the switches having to do with recognizing immanent danger.

"You ams startings to fuckings _PISS ME OFF_, Skwisgaar!" Toki roared, pulling himself upright.

The troll spellsinger abruptly stopped and looked around. Skwisgaar followed suit.

They were surrounded by trolls.

The troll warriors were big on paint and blunt instruments and short on clothing. Two that were so huge they looked like mobile walls flanked the duars, in case either spellsinger made a lunge for his instrument.

One with his hair roached into a Mohawk and a necklace of fairy skulls around his neck stepped forward and cast an appraising look over the two spellsingers. His bloodshot gaze finally settled on Skwisgaar.

"Dat," he declared. "Is de bravest elf I have ever seen."


	4. Chapter 4

Toki and Skwisgaar were marched through the troll camp, escorted by a squad of troll soldiers. The brutish squad had given back Toki's duar and - to the elf's amazement – returned Skwisgaar's as well. Both were a bit stiff and tender from their punch-up in the woods, but the troll spellsinger looked almost smug.

"Dat's couldn'ts have gone better if we'ds tried," he announced.

"Toki, how did dat's go well? We ams supposed to bes de cool heads dat's don'ts wants a war, but dey caught us fightings!"

"Wasn't you listening? Most trolls t'inks elves ams complete cowards whats won't fight face to face, but dey saw you going bare knuckle against a troll! You ams de manliest elf what ever lived!"

"Really?"

"Reallies!"

Skwisgaar felt a smile stretch his lips. Despite his pains, he stood a little straighter.

"Oh, dat reminds me; if anybody asks if you am a lady, don't gets pissed."

Immediately, the smile fell from Skwisgaar's face and he glared at Toki.

"Dey ain't being dildos, dey really can'ts tell. Not all trolls ams gots what extensive hexperience wit' other species likes whats Toki gots. Toki ams one cosmo-politician troll, you knows."

Skwisgaar gave him a sideways look. Trolls couldn't tell the difference between male and female elves and they didn't see that as insulting? Also, Toki could and this made him an intelligent troll. That was scary.

"Why woulds trolls wants to know, anyways?" Skwisgaar groused. "T'inks male trolls ams trying to gets lucky wit' elf ladies?"

Toki gave the elf spellsinger a look so old-fashioned it was practically Neolithic.

"Skwisgaar," he stated calmly. "Half de trolls in dis camp woulds toss you one for de asking and de half dat wouldn't woulds hold back because you ams an elf, not because you ams a dude."

Skwisgaar's eyes went wide.

"Wh – you means – but dat ams GAY!" he squealed.

"I guess. Trolls don'ts t'inks about t'ings likes dat, t'ough. A rubs ams a rub and a holes ams a hole, you knows? When yous stuck out in some dildos war camp with tons of other trolls, you learns to get you rocks off howevers." Toki paused and took note of the horrified expression on his companion's face. "It ams okay; Toki is over de crush he hads on you, Skwisgaar."

This did not help to calm the elf down.

"You hads de crushes on me?" he asked in an embarrassingly shrill voice. "Oh . . . Oh Gods . . . . dat ams why you offered to suck my cock when yous erased t'ose guitar tracks?"

"Wells . . . .yeah. But likes I said; Toki ams over dat. You ams kinds of an asshole, Skwisgaar. You wants to has sex wit' me, you has to asks _real_ nice!"

The elf backed away from his compatriot until he bumped into one of the trolls escorting them. When he twisted to look up at the creature, the hulking, organic wall winked at him and pursed his scarred lips in a mock kiss.

Skwisgaar shuddered.

"De two spellsingers to see de King!" the leading troll declared.

They stopped outside of a tent made of hides and strung up between a few stone outcroppings and trees. If you weren't looking for it, you might walk right past without seeing it. A flap of leather was pulled aside and Toki and Skwisgaar were ushered into the tent.

The troll king was bent over a map spread across a fallen stone. He wore no crown. He was a little larger and bulkier than Toki, with the same tied-on pants. A cape made of silver fox pelts covered his back. His hair was black and hung down to his waist in dreadlocks. A single line of woad curved from one cheek across the bridge of his nose to the other cheek.

Toki stepped forward and knelt.

"King Hodr; lord of de many troll Clans. I bows to you," he said solemnly.

"Why?" Skwisgaar inquired.

Everyone present paused. King Hodr looked up from his map.

"Because he ams my King, even t'ough I'm nots goings to obey dis one order. You coulds bow, too; it wouldn'ts fucking kills you to be polites!" Toki snarled, glaring up at his fellow spellsinger.

"Oh, likes_ you_ bowed to de Elf Queen?"

"I woulds has if she hadn't been feelings me up at de time! I tries to show ot'er trolls dat not all elves ams douchebags. Its woulds helps if you stops being such a douchebag, Skwisgaar!" Toki declared, standing and whirling towards the elf.

"_You_ a douchebag!" Skwisgaar declared, giving Toki a little shove.

"_**You**_a douchebag!" Toki retorted, shoving the elf back a few steps.

A low chuckle interrupted the shoving match. Everyone looked surprised to see the King laughing quietly.

"Leave us. I wish to talk to the spellsingers alone," he ordered quietly.

The trolls in the tent exchanged surprised looks, but filed out without question. When they were alone, the Troll King leaned back against his map stone and looked at the two magic-users before him.

"The two greatest spellsingers of the Fae realm . . . . ahhhhh. You two went to the elf camp first. Tell me what happened," King Hodr ordered.

"How you knows dat?" Skwisgaar demanded.

The troll king gave a casual, one shoulder shrug.

"I got my ways," he said with a small smile. "I know it ended with a fight. Tell me what happened."

Toki related the story of their visit to the king, pausing often to blame Skwisgaar for everything and get belittled and insulted by the elf in question. Hodr listened to the story, not bothering to chastise the two for bickering in the middle of it. He laughed out loud at Toki's choice of song, even going so far as to giggle hysterically when Skwisgaar fumed at the insults given to the elves in question. The Troll King sobered when he heard about the Elf Queen's impotency.

"I expected as much," he sighed. "Our peace offering was quite generous. Any reasonable ruler would have snapped it up."

"Peace offerings? So de trolls did attack first?" Skwisgaar asked.

Hodr sighed.

"If, by 'troll attack', you count three teenage boys draining their father's stills and running through the nearest elf town at night, breaking windows and scrawling graffiti on houses, then yes; the trolls did attack first."

Toki face-palmed.

"Its was . . . just dildos kids?" Skwisgaar asked weakly.

"The 'dildo kids' have already been thrashed to within an inch of their lives. I sent a message to the Elf Queen offering the three boys on loan to the elf community to repair the damages they had caused, but the Elf Army amassing on the border was the only answer I received."

"I don'ts t'ink de Elf Queen ever gots it," Toki sighed.

"Well, shit," Hodr growled. "This is a bad time for a war."

"I thoughts trolls likeds to fight," Skwisgaar protested.

"Oh, we do," Hodr and Toki said in the same breath.

"But . . ." Toki paused and made the face that said there was something he was pussyfooting around.

"It's a bad time for a war," Hodr repeated.

"Well . . . . what's ifs we _makes_ the Elf Queen listens?" Skwisgaar suggested. "Ifs we gets yous and hers toget'er and yous explains t'ings . . . de elf generals wouldn'ts defies her outright."

"Giveses hers a bit of 'comes hither' and she bes putty in your hands," Toki instructed.

"Toki, nothing turns to putty in _my_ hands," the king declared.

To Skwisgaar's horror, the troll spellsinger looked away coyly and let out what could only be described as a giggle.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No flirtings in front of mes!" the elf ordered. "I don'ts needs dat mental images . . . let's just gets to de elf camp and gets dis overs with!"


	5. Chapter 5

"I fuckings kills you for dis, Toki!" Skwisgaar howled. An arrow whistled past his ear making a noise like tearing silk.

"Dats songs shoulds has worked!" Toki protested, charging through the underbrush like a rampaging moose.

"Tenacious D? Joo played a Tenacious D songs to sneak into de Elf Lands?"

"Whats? 'Infiltrate! Storm de Gates!' Is perfect!"

"Is not perfects because it didn't fucking works! Joos idiot!"

"Here!"

The two spellsingers jerked towards the sound. Hodr had secreted himself into a crack in an enormous boulder that jutted out of the hillside. Skwisgaar and Toki dashed past him into the gap and the troll king rolled forward a smaller stone and jammed it in the entrance, sealing the trio in a small cave.

"Dis ain't much of an improvements," Skwisgaar growled.

"How we gets outs of heres, Hodr?" Toki asked. "De Elfs surrounds us."

"I don't think we have to go out the front," Hodr answered, heading deeper into the narrow cave. "Here; at the back. Can you smell that?"

Skwisgaar heard Toki sniffing in deep draughts.

"Dwarfs," the troll declared.

"The bottom of this crack is well-worn and I saw a very small boot print in the dirt. We just have to find – ah. Here it is."

The troll king pulled out his club and swung it as hard as he could in the confined space. The huge cudgel slammed into the rock wall. Against all expectations, the rock let out a deep, hollow boom.

"We sneaks outs de back way!" Toki declared.

Hodr hit the wall two more times, eliciting more deep booms.

"Dis such a good idea?" Skwisgaar wondered. "Somebody goings to hears dis."

A crack opened up in the wall. Blue-white light spilled into the dark little cave.

"All right, all right," a voice grumbled. The outline of a small, bearded figure appeared against the blue-white light. "You don't have to knock the door down! I'm right –"

The dwarf stopped in midsentence as he looked up the length of Hodr. The troll king gave him a big, friendly smile, which, given the dental hardware of your average troll, did not end up being that comforting.

"Greetings!" Hodr boomed cheerfully. "How would you like to help repair millennia of institutionalized xenophobia?"

"_**TROLLS!**_" the dwarf screamed in horror.

Hodr jammed his club in the doorway as the dwarf desperately tried to slam it shut.

"I'm talking of the long-standing fear and hatred between the separate species of Fae. Why should we remain slaves to age-old prejudices when we – Toki, put your shoulder to the other side. Thank you. – can move forward instead of in the same circles we've been wearing down for years. Push, Toki!"

Both trolls set their shoulders to the door and shoved it open. The dwarf fell over backwards, then scrambled a few paces backwards before reaching back and grabbing the handle of the axe strapped to his back. A dozen or so dwarves rushed into the chamber, drawn by their compatriot's cry.

"Come on, lads!" One of them yelled. "We can take two trolls and an . . . elf?"

The doubt that statement caused was palpable. Not that the dwarves thought they couldn't take two trolls and an elf, but what the hell was an elf doing in the company of trolls anyway? To add to the confusion, the trolls weren't attacking. The big one with the dreads and the silver fox cape was waving his hands in a placating gesture, as if trying to calm a classroom full of rowdy children.

"Easy, easy now; no one wants a fight!" Hodr declared.

The dwarves visibly started. How could this troll say he didn't want to fight? All trolls wanted to fight. It was just as unthinkable as the elf saying: 'You know, we should really cut down some of these trees and put in a high-rise.'

"You . . . don't want to fight?" the original dwarf asked uncertainly.

"No! I'd just like to negotiate for passage through your mine; that's all."

"What could a troll have that we would possibly want?" Another dwarf challenged.

"They have spellsingers," yet another dwarf observed quietly.

The gathered dwarves took note of the set of spellsingers then went into a huddle. No one could huddle quite like dwarves. A few would pop their heads up to look at Hodr, Toki, and Skwisgaar, then go back to the discussion.

After about ten minutes of such discussion, the original dwarf approached the trio.

"We think you'd better talk to our king," he stated.

* * *

Skwisgaar reflected that it was the second time today that he was marched through a hostile force's home ground. Well, the dwarves weren't really hostile they just had a precarious peace with the elves. As long as both sides pretended the other didn't exist, they got along just fine. Skwisgaar could hear the little lawn ornaments muttering around them. Why were they crawling through the dark like bugs? Why was he even wasting his time here? Who cared if the elves and trolls went to war? He and Toki should just high-tail it back to Mordhaus and drink until they didn't care anymore! Why did Hodr even care about 'bad times for war'? Kings weren't supposed to care how many underlings got slaughtered! Dumb, gay trolls and their dumb, gay hearts!

The elf's forehead rebounded off of a door jam and he hissed out a mouthful of obscenities. A warm arm curled around his shoulder and pulled him down lower so he could pass through the doorway safely.

"Carefuls, Skwisgaar, joo knocks joos brains out," Toki said.

"Dis ams dildos," the elf growled. "Let's us goes back to Mordhaus! Fucks de Troll AND de Elf Kingdoms!"

"Joo don'ts reallies means dat," Toki said.

"I's fuckings does!"

"No more Elfs forevers? Trolls livings backs undergrounds for most of de year? Joo wouldn't rathers dey comes out and intersacts wit' other species? I sawed a troll at dat concert we dids in Finlands last year and it madeds my wholes day."

"Fucksings trolls," Skwisgaar growled, allowing himself to be tugged down to pass through another doorway. "Trolls lives undergrounds? Is dat why yous cans sees so well in dis murks?"

"It's nots abouts seeings; it about feelings."

Toki found one of Skwisgaar's hands and brought it to his face. The elf felt the smooth surface of a blunt tusk.

"Trolls tastes the dark," Toki murmured.

"Tastes?"

"Likes . . .likes . . . sharks tastes water. We can feels it wheres de horns grow, too."

Toki took Skwisgaar's other hand and put it on his head just up above his hairline. There was a matched set of bumps on the crown of the troll's head.

"You nots has horns."

"No, nots all trolls has dem, but yous can still feels wit' de buds."

A light flared in the darkness. They were in an elaborately decorated chamber surrounded by dwarves. Hodr was crammed into a too-small chair across from the Dwarf King. Skwisgaar realized he was chest to chest with Toki, one hand on the troll's mouth and the other buried in his hair.

This looked bad.

Skwisgaar kneed Toki in the groin as hard as he could and scrambled for a seat on the far side of Hodr. The Troll King acted as if he saw nothing, though the dwarves stared at Skwisgaar like they'd never seen an elf before.

"_STOPS KICKINGS ME IN DE DICK, YOU POINTY EAREDS ASSHOLE!"_


	6. Chapter 6

" . . . and it's doubly stupid when you consider the mineral wealth of the Troll Lands. I mean, we're reknowned for our silver, but that we just find digging out our homes and we don't burrow any deeper than a hundred feet or so. I mean, _you_ could be mining there. And you aren't because _my_ ten times great grandfather ate _your_ eight times great uncle. Can't we move past that? I didn't even know my ten times great grandfather. Maybe he was a bastard and I would have hated him, too!" Hodr continued, waving a mead horn.

"Enough, enough . . ." the Dwarf King, Throgg Helmsplitter, sighed waving his hand.

The Dwarf King had that haggard look of anyone who tried to stand up to Hodr's blunt-impact charisma. Hodr somehow managed to convey to anyone he spoke with that other beings warred and argued because they were stupid, but _you_ would obviously come to a reasonable conclusion because you were awesome. And after you were done being so incredibly awesome, everybody could go out for a drink!

"I will concede that perhaps it would be a good idea to open up relations with the Troll Lands," Throgg said. "Our own lands and the earth beneath the Elf Lands are tapped dry."

"You mines underneaths de Elf Lands?" Skwisgaar said, looking up from his own drinking horn. "Does de Elfs know you does dat?"

Throgg looked over at the first elf to walk through his kingdom since the Second Age.

"I am surprised you care, Elf. You have obviously betrayed your own kind for trolls."

Skwisgaar straightened, inflating with anger.

"Traitors _cause_ wars," Hodr cut in. "Skwisgaar is trying to _prevent _one. That makes him a diplomat, not a traitor."

Skwisgaar shut his mouth with a snap. Him? A diplomat?

"The same position, wrapped in prettier words," Throgg sneered.

"Words are important," Hodr said. "They make the difference between a death and a murder."

"You are a very odd troll," the Dwarf King declared.

"I've been told. So! Precisely what did you want from the spellsingers? They are the reason we were received so graciously."

The assembled dwarves exchanged uneasy glances.

"Ah . . . . it . . . . . well . . . . it's a bit delicate," Throgg admitted.

"Well, we're all lads here, aren't we?"

"No. No we aren't," said a Royal Advisor tartly.

"And therein lies the problem," Throgg sighed.

"What dey talks about?" Toki whispered to Skwisgaar.

"I t'ought joos was comso-politician troll what knows all abouts ot'er species," the elf sneered. "Male and female dwarfs all looks alikes. Half of de ones in dis rooms coulds be ladies."

Toki looked around at the bearded, chain-mail wearing dwarves in the room.

Throgg gestured Hodr forward. After a moment, the Troll King leaned in, one large ear cocked towards the dwarf's mouth. The Dwarf King whispered a few sentences to his fellow monarch.

"Oh. Oh, I see," Hodr said, sitting back in his chair. "It's a fertility issue."

Every dwarf in the room turned red and squirmed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of! The fairies are having the same problem," Hodr said quickly. "The Trolls aren't but we always have had a fairly aggressive view on cross-breeding, though it's mostly with humans these days. Good old hybrid vigor . . ."

"I – I – I think you misunderstand . . ." Throgg stammered.

He gestured the troll forward again and whispered one very firm sentence. Hodr sat back.

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Hmmm. I – I s-see." The Troll King's attempts to maintain his dignity dissolved in a fit of giggles.

"They – they – they haven't h-had any children in the – in the last century b-because no one's having sex," Hodr told the spellsingers.

After a moment, Toki burst into hysterical laughter. The two trolls rocked with amusement. The dwarves in the room looked like they'd like to wipe the smiles off of Toki and Hodr's faces with a mace if necessary.

"We aren't animals!" a different advisor snapped. "We are dwarves! An ancient race of craftsman. We have dignity and honor! We don't run around thinking about . . . . thingie . . . all day!"

"Joo goings to be a extinct races if joo don'ts gets to boning again!" Toki declared.

This set Hodr off on another fit of laughter, which started the troll spellsinger up again. Toki's amusement trailed off when he realized Skwisgaar wasn't laughing.

"Wh-what's de matter, Skwisgaar? Joo don't think it ams funny?"

"No," Skwisgaar sighed. "'Cause de same t'ing am happenings to de elves."

The two trolls sobered.

"Really?" Hodr asked.

"_Ja_. Everyone's ams all 'Oh, we ams elves, we gots mores dignity dan t'rashing around nakeds on each ot'ers.' Ands 'onlies animals wantses to fuck' and wants to focus on arts and music. I fuckings loves music, but dere ams mores to lifes!"

"How can they not have sex anymore?" Hodr wondered, his amusement turning to mild horror.

"Elves ain'ts as bad as what's de Dwarfs ams, buts it ams gettings dere. Dey don'ts wants to be undignified – evens to fuck. Or to haves kids; gives it anot'er hundred years. Elfs be trying to figure outs why they dies outs."

"Wowee . . ." Toki muttered. "Is dat why joo fucks any human dat moves?"

"Gots to be some elf whats ain't afraid to spreads his genes."

"Hmmm. Dat explains why de Elf Queen was beggings for a fuck."

Skwisgaar sighed. Part of him – the long, socially ingrained view on noble women part – wanted to snap at Toki that an elf queen would never want to be fucked good and hard. Another, much more realistic part of him pointed out that most elves would agree that a classically trained elven spellsinger of noble birth wouldn't want to get drunk and have crazy amounts of sex with human women.

"So you'll agree to help us, then?" Throgg asked.

"Yuh. What's de fuck. Dere am lotses of songs about fucking."


	7. Chapter 7

"So yous is our backup?" Toki asked, adjusting his duar.

"Yeah," a dwarf growled. "That's Snorri on the drums, Beryl on bass and I can blow anything."

The speaker hefted an instrument that looked like a trumpet and a saxophone had a baby.

"Dat must makes you populars," Toki said innocently.

"I'm pretty good."

The troll spellsinger eyed the dwarf, then cast a look at Skwisgaar that said 'He didn't even get that.' Skwisgaar snorted and turned his attention back to their setup. He had to admit, when dwarves built an impressive hall, they didn't muck around. They'd played stadiums that could have fit into this cavern three times over. It was empty now and most of it disappeared into the darkness. Skwisgaar could just make out lanterns flickering in the distance, as faint as stars. When they gave their spellsong concert later, every dwarf in this mine would be in attendance.

One of the Dwarf King's advisors said that every mine aside from this one would be emptied in a last-ditch effort to save the race.

"Well, as interesting as this is, what am I supposed to do?" Hodr asked.

The assembled beings looked at the Troll King like they had forgotten he was there.

"I mean, I can't play an instrument, so I can't be part of the music and I doubt anyone wants a horny troll desperate to reproduce running around the mine," he continued.

"That's a . . . very good point," one of the dwarves pointed out, dull horror evident in his voice. "Ah . . . how can we shield you against the spell?"

"You gotses a sounds-proofed room?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Sound proof?"

"Spellsong dependses on music – ifs he can't hears de music, de spell can'ts effects hims."

* * *

"Well, here you are, your Majesty," a dwarf said, showing Hodr to a small stone room. It was packed with bookshelves, piles of fabric, old tools and the regular detritus of store rooms everywhere.

"We've brought you some pork and mead," the dwarf said, gesturing as a second dwarf brought in a tray loaded with meat and a large flagon.

"Can I have a lantern?" The Troll King asked.

"You have trouble seeing? I thought trolls were quite at home in darkness," the speaking dwarf protested.

Hodr eyed the bookshelves.

"I might like a light should I need to entertain myself."

* * *

"Ready for dis?"

"Here goes nut'ings," Skwisgaar muttered.

"Dwarves ams shy, so we gots to starts off slow, _ja_?"

"_Ja_."

Toki strummed his duar, producing a low, mellow tone. Skwisgaar picked up the melody and started to play lead.

"_Pink, it's my new obsession, yeah_

_Pink, it's nots even a question_

_Pink on the lips of your lover_

'_Cause pink is the love you discover_

_Pink, as the bing on your cherry  
Pink, 'cause you are so very  
Pink, it's the color of passion_

_'Cause today it just goes with the fashion  
Pink, it was love at first sight  
Yeah pink, when I turn out the light  
And pink gets me high as a kite  
And I think everything is going to be alright  
No matter what we do tonight"_

Toki was the better singer, even though Skwisgaar refused to admit it. The elf declared that he didn't know enough dildo love songs, so Toki offered to do the vocals. The pair had played guitar together for so long they didn't even consider the fact that they were now spellsinging together.

The thought didn't occur to Skwisgaar until he saw the violet spell mist from his own duar merging with Toki's blue spell mist before it spilled off the edge of the stage into the audience. He didn't think he'd ever _heard _of two spellsingers working together. He wondered if it would affect the spell.

* * *

Hodr picked out a few books written in the newer, simplified Dwarf script – which he could read, as opposed to the traditional characters. The troll arranged some of the fabric to form a sort of chair and sat on it, getting ready to read. Hodr fidgeted, looked back down at his nest of material and tried to figure out where the lump was. The pile looked perfectly even and smooth, but there was something jabbing him in the tail.

The Troll King prodded at the pile. One thick black brow rose in interest. The pile of fabric looked even and smooth, but there was a folded stack of soft fabric right in the middle of it. Fabric that couldn't be seen.

"Son of a whore," Hodr muttered. "A cloak of invisibility."

While cloaks of invisibility were hard to come by, they were very easy to lose. All it took was one person setting it down where it didn't belong and it was gone. When being used out in the field this was a real hazard.

Hodr ran the fabric through his hands, noting how his fingers disappeared as the cloak passed over them. Oh, he was keeping this. It had to have ended up here by accident. He'd love to take it for a spin but he'd better stay put for the moment.

* * *

"_Deep into a dying day_

_I took a step outside an innocent heart_

_Prepare to hate me fall where I may_

_This night will hurt you like never before_

_Old loves they die hard_

_Old lies they die harder_

_I wish I had an angel _

_For one moment of love_

_I wish I had your angel_

_Your Virgin Mary undone_

_I'm in love with my lust_

_Burning angel wings to dust_

_I wish I had your angel tonight!"_

Toki sang. A small glowing cube hovered before his mouth, catching his voice and throwing it further into the cavern. When he turned his head, the cube followed him automatically. A second cube dogged his duar, while a third amplified Skwisgaar's. Toki wondered how he could smuggle one home as a present for Nathan.

Dwarves always had the coolest shit.

Looking down into the audience, there seemed to be a lot of movement down there. Were the dwarves trying to leave? Half-way through a magic concert meant to save the fucking race and they were skipping out? Come on; the innate dwarven shyness couldn't be _that_ strong. Well, enough of this dicking around; time to turn things up to eleven.

Toki finished the song and took a swig of ale. He put a hand over the glowing cube and turned to Skwisgaar.

"Dese dildo dwarves ain't going to slinks off when we does all dis to helps dem! Let's skips to de end!"

Skwisgaar peered out into the audience under the lights. He was fairly sure the dwarves weren't leaving. The elf grinned. Apparently subjecting dwarves to sex magic was like taking a teetotaler to an open bar – they had no head for such things. And Toki – dumb troll with his superior night vision – couldn't tell the difference through the stage lights.

That was funny.

"_Ja_, let's teaches dese dildo dwarves how its works!"

Later – far, far later, when the recording of the concert was locked in the deepest vault and only dwarves over the age of five hundred were allowed to view it – an eight hundred year old goldsmith by the name of Yerak would look at that exact moment and realize it was the first time he'd ever seen an elf laugh.

"_I see you baby and you're looking so good_

_I got a feeling and I think that we should_

_Let's take it outside let's go for a ride_

_Let's do it whatever we want_

_Let's make it a crime let's do it in time_

_Let's do it wherever we want_

_**Let's fuck!**_"

In the audience Ridnok Lightquarry felt sensations ripping through her that she'd never felt before. She was normally a demolition engineer who didn't think much about how other dwarves looked, but the dwarf on her right looked nice and burly, so she grabbed him and kissed him. He kissed back and why was it so hot in here and some of this chainmail just needed to _go._

"_I wanna baby and I know that you would_

_I got it baby and I know that you're good_

_Let's do it for sin let's bring in your friends_

_Let's do it whatever we want_

_Let's do it for them let's do it again_

_Let's do it wherever we want_

_**Let's fuck!**_"

Mohako Monsterbattler gaped as one of the dwarves making out in front of him started to strip off . . . _her_ . . . definitely a _her_ chainmail. The pair slithered to the ground. After moment, the she dwarf grabbed Mohako's beard and dragged him down to join them.

"_Let's go all the way_

_Let's do it all day_

_Let's do it whatever we want_

_Let's turn out the lights_

_Let's do it all night_

_Let's do it as long as we want_

_**Let's fuck**_

_Let's do it again_

_Let's do it whatever we want_

_**Let's fuck**_!"

* * *

Hodr looked up sharply as the door of the store room burst open. A pair of dwarves staggered in, shedding clothing and chainmail.

"Uh . . . occupied?" the Troll King blurted.

The two dwarves ignored him and collapsed naked into a grunting pile. Hodr was about to tell them to find another spot, but realized he'd have to shout to be heard over the music.

The music? Oh shit.

Blue-violet spell mist poured in the door, covering the floor, the dwarves and the fabric. Hodr yelped and leapt to his feet. He had already secreted the cloak of invisibility under his own wrap of fox pelts but it wouldn't do any good against spellsong. The Troll King jammed his fingers in his ears as the spell mist crawled up his legs and tail.

* * *

Toki looked down into the arena. Their back up musicians abandoned their instruments and dove into the sea of naked dwarves.

"I t'inks we over did it's a little," he admitted.

Skwisgaar didn't answer, just continued holding his sides as he howled with laughter.

"Maybe _two_ spellsingers makes its twice as powerfuls?" the troll offered.

"Fucks, I wish I hads mine cell phone," Skwisgaar wheezed. "I'd records dis and de next times I meeted some dwarf actings all snootys I say 'Remembers dis'?"

"Who goings to leads us outs of heres now?" Toki asked.

"Don'ts knows," Skwisgaar admitted, picking himself up off the floor.

"Let's go finds Hodr. He'll knows what to do."

"Great. How we finds him?"

Toki lifted his head and sniffed the air.

"I finds hims."

They found Hodr a few levels above the great cavern. The Troll King was pacing back and forth near a large door. His tail was lashing back and forth and he was sweating hard for being in a cool cavern.

"How you gets heres?" Skwisgaar asked. "Yous supposed to bes in a sounds-proofed room."

"They let me out," Hodr said shortly. "This door leads to the outskirts of Dawnspire."

"How you knows dat?"

"I asked before they shut me in. Let's go. Let's get this shit over with and go home!"

Both spellsingers eyed the Troll King warily.

"Sorry," Hodr said, running his fingers through his dreads. "I just need to get home to a willing pile of trollops."

"Oh, you didn't gets any of dats spell dids you?" Toki asked. "I gives you an orals if dat helps."

"Fuuuuuuuck! Tokis!" Skwisgaar howled.

"No. I appreciate that, but I need a woman," Hodr sighed, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"Let's gets dis over with sos we can gets back to Mordhaus!" Skwisgaar said, starting down the tunnel.


End file.
